


watermelon sugar

by petershorcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flash Fic, M/M, dick drunk!theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: “What,” Theo asks, sounding irritated at the interruption. His voice is raspy, throat raw from how deep he’s taken Scott’s dick down his throat for so long.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	watermelon sugar

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by the harry styles song and has no relation to the fic lol

“Theo,” Scott whimpers when he means to ask and because he didn’t register it as a question but simply as praise Theo ignores the calling of his name and continues to the bobbing of his head in Scott’s lap. They’ve been like this for what seems like forever—not in a bad way—Theo bringing Scott to the edge and then working him back from the brink when he pulls off Scott’s dick to pant over the other teen’s dick. 

But it is a question, more or less. Scott is curious; curious about whether or not there is something that he can offer Theo. Because Theo does this kind of thing randomly, will push Scott into a wall, chair, fall to his knees in front of Scott in the middle of the forest and blow him. Scott…isn’t mad about it, not at all because Theo is really good at this. And if Scott wasn’t the kind of guy to try and give his partners something back he would be grateful for the unprompted blowjobs literally no matter where they were. 

But Scott, of course, has to be someone that cares. And someone that would interrupt a compulsory blowjob. So he tries again.

“Theo,” Scott says, sans the whimper, with more of an authoritative bass to his voice. 

Theo halts for a second, waiting for Scott to continue before slowly drawing back from having his nose nuzzled into the hair at the base of Scott’s dick to pull off with a slurp that resounds through Scott’s room. And Scott is almost tempted to throw whatever he was going to say to the wind and push Theo back down. But he resists.

“What,” Theo asks, sounding irritated at the interruption. His voice is raspy, throat raw from how long he’s taken Scott’s dick down his throat for so long.

And Scott has to wonder, does this count towards the whole healing thing. Would it take longer for Theo’s throat to heal and his voice to get back to normal because the soreness in his throat is from sucking an alpha’s dick? Should he be worried that he’s hoping that’s a fact? That Theo won’t recover from this so quickly? He thinks he should be.

He also has to question if he should be the one sounding testy. At himself; for interrupting an amazing blowjob. Fuck you, Scott, he thinks just to assuage the feeling that he should indeed be mad at himself for doing that.

“Do you, uh,” Scott says, mouth and lips dry and the licking of the latter doesn’t even really seem to ameliorate the chap of his lips. “Should I,” he tries again, “do something for you?” 

Scott looks down at Theo, who looks back up at him, waiting for the conversation part of this to be done. He holds Scott’s dick in a firm grip and grins up at Scott with red lips.

Theo chuckles. It almost sounds like it hurts to do. And Scott definitely shouldn’t be turned on by that. Definitely shouldn’t feel his dick pulse and leak precome that Theo surges forward to lick from the tip of his dick.

“No,” Theo answers back after a short silence, the sound of him licking his own lips and Scott’s panting being the only two noises in the room. He almost sounds drunk. 

“This is all I need,” Theo says and moves to take Scott back into his mouth, holding eye contact with Scott as he takes him all the way down to the base of his cock and into the back of his throat. Scott lets out a soft sigh and lets his head loll back into the back of the chair he’s sitting in.

Scott doesn’t say anything else until he whimpers Theo’s name as he comes down the chimera’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://petershorcrux.tumblr.com)


End file.
